Flores
by karin vongola
Summary: Le encargó armar un ramo. Solo esperaba que la persona a la que se lo regalase supiera apreciarlo. NaruIno


Naruto es de Kishi...

**Summary : **Una flor, un detalle. NaruIno**  
**

**Flores **

* * *

Ino armaba pacientemente un ramo de flores que, según ella, convertiría en una obra de arte.

Pocas veces veía a su rubio amigo Naruto, entusiasmado por obsequiarle un presente a alguien. Muy especialmente aquel tipo de presente.

Tan solo de recordar aquella ola depresiva por la que paso tiempo atrás, cuando Sakura le rechazo amablemente por considerarle un hermano y nada más que eso, le hacía querer animarse y esforzarse en aquel arreglo floral para su amigo.

La rubia se encontraba invadida de una curiosidad que le embargaba entera. Se preguntaba una y otra vez quien sería la chica en la cual Naruto había posado sus sexys y atrayentes ojos azules; cómo era, qué hacía, si era buena para él, o solo una de esas locas fans que se había ganado el chico tras la derrota de Pain, buscando un polvo y marcharse sin despedirse, para luego regar por toda la aldea que habían estado con el Uzumaki por una noche.

Aunque, si a ver vamos, la Yamanaka no se quedaba atrás, aquellos ojos le atraían como una abeja a la miel, su forma de ser, de comportarse, sus tonterías, su amabilidad y su despampanante físico que dejaría a cualquier mujer con una severa hemorragia nasal tan solo de ver aquellos apetecibles pectorales que ella había tenido el lujo de observar, detallar y casi palpar en variadas ocasiones y por distintos motivos, le traían loca desde hace algún tiempo.

Aquella mañana, Naruto le había dicho con vehemencia:

-Quiero un ramo de flores, hazlo como gustes y con tus flores favoritas.

Sus flores favoritas.

Sus flores favoritas no eran cualquier cosa. No es que ella fuese malintencionada… Bueno, tal vez solo un poco… Pero sus favoritas eran de las más caras de la floristería. Se había empeñado en armar el más hermoso de los ramos, porque, quien sabe, tal vez hasta se las regalara a ella. No quería hacerse falsas ilusiones, sin embargo, las ilusiones no hacían daño, así que opto por mantener la esperanza, más no la certeza.

No es que ella le amase.

No es que sintiese que era la persona más maravillosa de este mundo, o el aire que respiraba y aquel montón de cursilería barata que se conseguía en las más ridículas novelas románticas de cualquier librería fantoche.

Lo que ella sentía es que era un buen chico, una buena compañía, un buen amigo, consejero y el mejor cuando se trataba de animar a sus amigos. Por supuesto era guapo, arrebatadoramente sexy , con una voz ronca y masculina de lo más increíble y un aroma que excitaba bastante. Todo en conjunto hacía un combo perfecto que le encantaba. Él le gustaba. Solo eso, gustar.

Tal vez… en un futuro… si es que fuese posible, se convirtiera en algo mas serio, mas intimo, pero en aquel momento estaba segura de que ese rubio le gustaba, tanto como para darle un beso, pasear de la mano o compartir un rato junto a él.

Al culminar su magnificente obra, la observó maravillada, y con una tierna sonrisa metió el ramo en un florero para evitar que las flores se marchitaran. Puso el ramo en el aparador para que esperasen por su dueño. En realidad había logrado una obra de arte, y le golpearía si no era para ella… no, eso no, aunque se le cruzo por la mente esa idea por breves instantes, sin embargo la borro tan rápido como vino. Solo esperaba que aquel ramo hecho con tanto cariño no terminara en el cesto de la basura o desperdigado por el suelo (aunque dado el comportamiento de la población femenina de konoha, dudaba que así fuese).

Varios le habían preguntado por el ramo, le ofrecían precios bastante altos, pero ella repetía una y otra vez que no estaba a la venta.

La rubia comenzaba a preocuparse de que el Uzumaki no diera señales de vida, después de todo le dijo que iría a recoger el ramo aquella tarde. Aunque, él nunca dejó en claro que iría en un horario especifico, así que le resto importancia y comenzó los preparativos para cerrar el local luego de que su madre salió a realizar algunas compras.

Mientras barría tras el aparador, escuchó el sonido que efectuaban las pequeñas campanas en cuanto alguien abría la puerta de la floristería.

-Ya estamos cerrados- Exclamó ella sin levantar la vista.

Sintió unos pasos suaves acercarse a su posición y luego el característico aroma del rubio comenzó invadir su olfato, revolucionando su normal bombeo cardíaco.

-Wow. Qué hermoso ramo.- Dijo él con una sonrisa que ocasiono un leve rubor en la chica gracias al cumplido.

-Ya ves- Susurró la Yamanaka dejando la escoba en una esquina- Te dije que haría una obra de arte, jamas te defraudaría.

-Eres genial-tebbayo- Expresó él posando una mano tras su nuca con una risilla estúpida que provocó una risotada en Ino.

-Y tu eres tan bobo- Dijo ella en tono de broma limpiando las lagrimillas traviesas que quedaron de residuo tras el ataque de risa

-Y tú extraña- Dijo él, dando pie a un juego de insultos.

-Tú eres más raro- Le terció acercándose y quedando justo frente a él.

-¿Por?- Preguntó el muchacho

-Y todavía lo pregunta - Dijo ella para hacer una breve pausa- Solo basta decir que eres el único ser que conozco que se alimenta en un porcentaje del 99.9% con ramen de todos los tipos, sabores y colores…

-Eso no es raro- Expresó el como si aquello no fuera la gran cosa, y es que para el no era la gran cosa.

-Ya, claro- Le respondio la chica cruzando sus brazos.

-Hey, cuanto por las flores?- Preguntó el rubio, observando el bello ramo que se cernía frente a él.

-¿Cuánto crees?

-No lo se, tu eres la vendedora, no yo

-Pues…

-Espera- no me pongas un precio demasiado alto-tebbayo, no cuento con mucho capital en mis bolsillos.

-¿Cómo que no? Grandísimo tonto

-Lo siento- se excuso juntando sus manos en forma de plegaria.

Ino le ofreció un precio justo que no dudó en aceptar, acorde a su trabajo, el costo de las flores y una rebaja por tratarse de él y su precaria situación.

-¿Qué esperas para irte?- Preguntó Ino con una ceja alzada

-¿No te ibas también? Te acompaño

La rubia sonrió en sus adentros. Aquél rubio podía ser bastante caballeroso, y además con aquel ramo se veía tan, jodidamente galante y sexy. Casi podría lanzarse sobre él y comérselo a besos, pero hizo uso de su autocontrol y permaneció quietecita por su bien y muy especialmente, por el bien de él.

Solo faltaba quitarle ese escandaloso traje naranja y cambiarlo por algo más serio, que acentuara su sex-appeal pero en fin, así era él.

La rubia apago las luces y salió por la puerta que el rubio mantenía abierta esperando su salida.

Cerró la puerta con llave y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su hogar.

-Eh,¿ a donde vas?- pregunto el rubio con una mano en la cadera y la otra sosteniendo el ramo

-¿A dónde crees?- Preguntó ella con con prepotencia

-No he terminado de hablar contigo-tebbayo- le contestó el chico acercándose a su posición.

-Pensé que nuestros negocios habían terminado allí dentro- dijo ella señalando la floristería con un gesto.

-Pues va a ser que no- Exclamó el rubio acercándose a ella y extendiendo el ramo con simpleza.

-Soy una genio- Se regodeó la rubia al contemplar su obra una vez más

-No puedo discutírtelo- Expresó el chico con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué no te vas con la chica? No hagas que espere

-¿Chica? ¿Cual chica?

-La chica a la que vas a darle el ramo

-Pues, ya se lo estoy dando, pero ella no lo toma-tebbayo

-¡Ah! ¿Son para mí?- Cuestionó con sorpresa e incredulidad- Gracias- dijo la rubia tomando el ramo entre sus brazos y respirando el dulce aroma de las flores.

-Tus favoritas son los lirios- Susurro para sí el chico

-¿Por qué me regalas esto?

-¿Por qué las mujeres son tan curiosas?

-¿Por qué los hombres son tan idiotas?

-¿Por qué me respondes con una pregunta-tebbayo?

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo tan estúpido?

-En fin.. feliz cumpleaños, Ino-chan- dijo él rompiendo la cadena de preguntas sin respuesta

-Por mi cumpleaños- Susurró la muchacha para sí.

Sus padres le habían felicitado en la mañana, pero luego lo había olvidado, al fin y al cabo era un día normal como cualquier otro

- gracias- reiteró ella obsequiándole un beso en la mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento.

-Eh, ¡vamos!

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó con curiosidad

El rubio tomó su mano de repente y comenzó a encaminarla hacia… ¿su local de comida favorito? Ese era justo el camino. Naruto comiendo algo que no fuese ramen. El mundo dejaría de girar en cualquier momento.

Cuando los hechos golpearon su distraída mente, la chica conecto ideas, y se percato de que su mano y la del rubio yacían unidas. No muy común aquella acción, pero para nada molesta.

-eh- soltó ella mientras caminaban

-¿Algún problema-tebbayo?

-Acaso esto es una especie de cita?- Le preguntó ella con orgullosas alas embargadas de esperanza.

-Pues…- Dijo, para quedar pensativo por unos segundos sin soltar su mano ni disminuir su marcha- Sí- soltó con tranquilidad, aferrándose más a aquel simple contacto.

* * *

**Fin**

Gracias por leer.

Ja nee!


End file.
